Fallen
by tender.glassy.romance
Summary: I have become what i detest. I am among the lowest creatures on the earth. I am human. I, Sesshomaru, have fallen. It doesn't help that inu's woman knows my down fall.
1. Prologue

**_Fallen_**

**Extended Summary:** Life is going great for the Lord of the Western Lands. He has been beaten by a powerful sorceress who has changed him into the lowest creature on the face of the earth. A human! And someone knows his secret…his stupid half-brothers woman. **K/S?**

"Just as he acts, just as he behaves, so he becomes…" – Hindu scripture

11/10/03

***Prologue***

Burning. His body was set a fire. He tried to ignore the hard feelings, but they were ever constant. The burning never eased, but they never intensified. His breathing was barely coming, and his eyes were so heavy that he did not have the strength to keep them open. It hurt. Terribly.

Lord Sesshomaru was losing. Horribly. The battle had gone so far in the witch's favor that there was no possible way for him to win. His only objective was to survive. Her fire spells were taking their toll on him, and his defenses were weakening.  

No matter how great his pain it was no match for his injured pride. He was losing to a human, and worse yet, a woman! Had he really sunk so low, as to be beaten at the only thing he knew? How had this happened?

While trying to duck and dodge the witch's attacks, Sesshomaru recalled how he had gotten into this catastrophe…

***

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Must we take herwith us! She only gets in the way, Milord. I cannot serve as you deserve to be served, if I must keep watch over this insolent child!" Lord Sesshomaru's trusted servant, Jaken, had been steadily complaining to his lord about the unfairness of having to take care of his lord's human, Rin.

The Demon Lord uncaringly glanced toward his lackey, with mild interest. "If you do not feel that you can handle the position of being my personal servant, with all its _requirements, _then perhaps, I should find a replacement?" His voice was calm and detached, and it scared the toad youkai to the core. 

"NO! Milord, I was just jesting! I shall take good care of the girl."  Jaken immediately shouted.

"Good, but if anything should happen to Rin, I will have your head. And, I will not restore you with the tensiega." His dangerous yellow eyes cut through his servant, and there was no sign of mercy in his voice. "Am I understood?"

"Y-Yes milord." Jaken mumbled.

"You are excused, Jaken. Prepare Rin for the journey." Lord Sesshomaru said with a wave of his hand. Jaken scurried from the expansive study that belonged to his master.

The door to his study shut softly, but the echo was loud and pained Sesshomaru's ears. He sat in the soft silence for the longest time, and felt as if he were the silence. The gentle stillness that should belong to all walks of life. There is no greater joy, than the silence that settles over a once crowded room. The way it had the capacity to take over the entire world, the power it held over everything; it was what Sesshomaru was constantly looking for. He needed the silence. He needed the peace.

Pitter Patter! Pitter Patter.

Softly the sounds came, but as they approached, the louder they grew. 

Broken.

It was gone. That bitter sound that wasn't a sound at all had died. 

But…

In its place…

Something greater?

"Milord! Milord! Can it really be true? Am I really going with you?" a small child burst into Sesshomaru's study. Her large eyes were shining with such a strange type of happiness that Sesshomaru dare not take away, by scolding her for her loudness. Rin ran to his side, tripping on her kimono once or twice, but never stopping, nonetheless. Her chocolate eyes peered up into his with complete admiration. 

Sesshomaru did the only thing he knew how to, he patted her head in way that to bystanders would seem cold and distant, but between the two it was so much more. Rin and Sesshomaru had come to…an understanding…of each other. The lines between his human girl and his human daughter weren't clear, but what was in this crazy life? 

He had left the question of their relationship open-ended, because he did not yet have an answer. Besides, The Lord of the Western Lands did not have time to trouble himself with such meaningless questions.

"Yes. Rin, you shall accompany me. Does this please you?"

"Yeah!"

Their journey to wander about Sesshomaru's Lands was about to take place. Lord Sesshomaru would often travel through his vast land, just to make sure nothing was amiss. He could faintly hear the girl and Jaken squabbling, but he paid them no mind. He was already well ahead of them, and he expected Rin to come running behind him, at any moment. 

The accursed wind started to blow with all its fury, and it carried a message with it… It violently swept over the land, in such a fashion that Sesshomaru was sure that this was not a normal wind. He could feel the magic that flew with the wind on his uncovered face. Something dangerous was afoot. Something unsafe. Rin!

Her tiny footsteps ran through the muddy ground, and echoed brilliantly in his mind. "Rin stop! Go back with Jaken. Jaken, take Rin back! Board up the windows and doors; do not leave the castle grounds, until I have returned. Go! NOW!" 

Jaken rarely ever heard his master speak above a whisper, so for him to shout so, meant something especially dangerous was about. As much as he hated to touch the girl, Jaken picked her up, over his head, and high-tailed back to the castle.

Alone was Sesshomaru, now. He had to admit that he rather liked it this way. He could battle with all his might, and not worry about the girl. Rin.

He did not follow the direction in which the enchanted wind had come, because whoever had caused it, had only conjured it up to get his attention. They would come to him, if they sought his company. The strong winds began to lessen to a tense breeze. The person was near.  The enchanted was so close that he could smell her scent that was a combination of magic and herbs. A witch. A woman. 

She stepped out of the shadows that were his trees. She was what could be called beautiful, by human standards, but most witches, contrary to popular belief, were. To Lord Sesshomaru, her beauty was wasted, and unnoticed. All he was interested in was her power and her purpose for invading his homeland.

"What reason might you have for trespassing on private lands?"

The witch smiled at him happily. And, made her wind cease to blow. Her silver eyes stared at him with a heated gaze, and an intensity that he was not accustomed to. She drunk in his being with her eyes, and Sesshomaru began to lose his brittle patience. 

"You harbor and protect a human child. Why?" Her voice like her eyes had a silvery edge.

"Answer my question, and I may be obliged to answer yours." Sesshomaru spat out immediately.

"Very well. I have come to take the girl. Back. To humanity. Where she belongs."

Sesshomaru's mind was solid ice for a quick minute. A minute to long. "She stays with me. The girl is mine."

The witch's smile remained broad and joyous. "Rin belongs to no one. And if she must belong to something, Humanity, is her master." Her singsong voice pierced his sensitive ears, and he longed to wipe that smirk off her face.

"No. Do not attempt to take what I have rightful ownership."

"You believe yourself fit to take care of this girl? How is that possible when you loathe and detest her creators? She is human, Milord. Or, have you simply forgotten." Her silvery voice was lined with a spiteful venom that almost took him by surprise. 

Sesshomaru did not respond to the witch, he did not believe that he had to. He was a Lord, and this was his home, and Rin was his. Those were the facts, and no witch could deny them. 

"Fine! Do not answer me. But, if you wish to keep her, then you will have no choice, but to agree to my terms."

"Which are?"

"You and I will battle. If you should win, then the girl is yours, with no question, and I shall take my leave. If I should win, then you will have to prove that you are worthy of Rin. Do you agree?"

"Of course."

***!

"Of course." Those words echoed in Sesshomaru's mind as his strength deteriorated.  The witch had won, without any doubt. Sesshomaru had never come upon a witch quite like her before, and had suffered the dire consequences.

Sesshomaru had fallen to the ground, but staggered to his feet. He would not be defeated cowering at her feet. He stood tall, and was high above her, and kept his prideful air about him.

The witch smiled that smile, and looked him in his yellow eyes. "You have done well. I have not been so challenged in decades, but like all the others you have failed to beat me. So, you must take my test, to prove yourself to me."

"Your test will take much more than physical strength, but your mind, and also your black heart will be needed. You shall become the epitome of what you hate the most. Lord Sesshomaru, you shall become a human."

"What!"

"Yes, Milord. Not forever, but as long as it takes."

"As long as what takes?"

"You will know when it is time. Until you are ready, she will remain with me. When you have completed your test, then you may have her." The witch for the first time did not smile, but raised a finger, and whispered something into the air, and all was still. Except, the earth shattering screams of the once demon lord.

***!

The prologue is done! If you like the story or even if you don't, review! 

Ja Ne! 


	2. chapter one

**Fallen**

"Just as he acts, just as he behaves, so he becomes…" – Hindu scripture

***Chapter one***

The first thing that came to his mind was the smell of blood, and plenty of it. It filled his senses, and muddled his mind. The smell was vaguely familiar to his cloudy head, and it took moments for him to recognize the scent. It was the odor of his blood. 

The second thing he became aware of was the cold wind running through his skin, and he shivered uncontrollably. His large hands went immediately to his upper arms, but his finger tips touched nothing, but skin. For some bizarre reason, he felt as if clothing of some sort should be there. He opened his tightly closed eyes, and saw that his entire body was completely free of any type of clothing.  That was surely impossible, because he, The Lord…The Lord…

Wait…

The Lord?

Of what….?

Who was he?

What had happened to him?

"He" whoever that was had no answers to his own questions, and that as he hated to admit it, frightened him. But, he would ponder the answers to those questions, later. At the present moment, his largest concern was that of his health. As he inspected his naked body, he saw many abrasions scattering all over his well-toned body. Blood was pouring out of him like wine, and he knew that he could not live much longer. 

But…

There was…something

No, _someone,_

Waiting…

For him?

A smiling little girl with a finely made kimono wrapped around her, came to his thin mind. Her laughter echoed all through the forest that he was currently lying in. "She needs me?" He asked himself. Then, another memory of her, crying, as she ran to him, screaming a name he couldn't recall. 

"Yes." His head argued. "You must _live… _for her, Rin."

Rin?

What a pretty name, and it seemed to fit her.

Was this…Rin, his daughter?

"Naturally," His mind argued, again. "Who else could it be. You must find her. Wherever she is. Find. Rin."

I must live. For Rin. My daughter?

But…

How can I find her…

If…

I don't remember myself?

***!

"Sasaki" as "He" had decided to call himself, painfully pulled his sore and blood-stained body off of the forest floor, and started to put one foot in front of the other, and slowly trudged to what he suspected was out of the forest. 

He walked along, aimlessly, for hours, and the once blazing sun that beamed down on his dirty white hair, became a flickering flame that he barely felt.  He was so tired by this time that he could not see, clearly, of his direction.  He was determined to keep going, but everything was starting to become unfocused, all of his senses were dulling, and he at times, forgot to breathe.

The dizziness that attacked him would not vanish, and his mind was so thin that he could not make intelligible thoughts. The only thing that was clear was the loss of Rin, and his head became lost, because of the blood loss, it was the only thing that he could remember. His whole body ached, he needed her. Where was his Rin?

He wore on, for at least another hour, with thoughts of the young child, keeping him alive. Finally, a small hut came into Sasaki's vision, and a very wise older man stood outside, sweeping his humble walk way. The old man's eyes, became large as he saw a giant of a man, coming up. At first, he was frightened, but when looked closely at the younger man, he saw that he was severly injured, and close to faint. 

The old man, Okita, threw down his broom, and ran to the young man. "What has happened, young one?" The man's yellow eyes shifted to the old man, with a glassy look trapped them. The man shook his head, and whispered one small word.

_"Rin."_

Okita watched as the man closed his bizarre colored eyes, and inhaled sharply, just before fainting in the older man's arms.

***!

Excuse the shortness, but I have semester exams to 

 study for… ^_^


	3. chapter two

****

****

_**Fallen** _

_"Just as he acts, just as he behaves, so he becomes…" – Hindu scripture_

* * *

****

**Chapter Two **

_A little girl ran around in the halls of a great castle, with a grotesque frog trying to catch up with her. She laughed that laugh, and smiled that smile, and it almost did something for the onlooker. Almost. _

_The little one, who had been headed towards the gardens, took a swift motion, and set out on another trail, towards the onlooker. She ran to the man watching her, and stopped short at his feet. She looked up at him with pure happiness that only humans possessed. She was careful not to stand close enough to touch the man in front of her. _

_Her happy face immediately fell into stoic-ness of the Lord in front of her. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to be held in the strong arms that she knew no one else could compete with. Rin…she just wanted to be…close…to him. _

_"Lord Sesshomaru…" she thought to herself, "Why won't you smile for me? Rin…needs…you. Why won't you smile for me?" _

_Her lord remained perfectly still, but his golden gaze watched the human child's flickering emotions, with interest. In all his years, he could never understand how those humans managed to feel so many things, virtually at once. Weren't they consumed by their feelings? Did it not overtake their feeble minds? Should such simple creatures be allowed to feel so? Sesshomaru did not understand, but he was content with his ignorance._

_But, the child's sudden change in moods did dramatically change her scent. The usual sunny smell of her that he was so accustomed to smelling mingled with a salty sadness that he could not fathom. What had happened to her? Rin's smiles and exuberance, at times surpassed his own (minus the smiling). Although, he was curious, he had not really cared to enough to ask, but as it turned out, he didn't have to. _

_Little Rin attached herself to her Lordship's lower leg, and was holding onto it with a surprisingly strong grip, or at least for a little human girl. Rin was afraid, yes, but she threw away her fears, because, she so wanted to be with him. Just to hold on to his leg, somehow made her feel closer to the man she adored._

_Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the child, but didn't pull away. Instead, he patted her head, and gently pried her off of his limb. "Off to bed, Rin." He ordered softly. _

_"Yes, milord…" _

Rin sat in the soft chair in a small cottage. Where she was exactly, Rin could not say, but that was least in her mind. Her young mind replayed that memory of her Lord's rare affection with a smile.

It had been a week, since she had seen him, and she missed him terribly. But, she was still happy. The nice Witch that had taken Rin from Jaken had been taking care of her, quite well.

She and the Witch had played all types of fun games, and talked about all sorts of things. And, she was even teaching Rin some simple spells of protection.

"Rin?" the Witch's kind voice broke through Rin's thoughts, and the little girl turned her attention to the older woman.

"I'm here." Rin answered softly.

"Why are you upset Rin?" The witch noticed the sadness in the little girl's tone.

Rin bit her lip, and nibbled it for a moment; something her Lord had forbade her to do. Thinking of him, and his rules made her want to cry and laugh again. Emotions were so confusing; perhaps the cold demon had the right idea… "Rin is just sad. She misses Lord Sesshomaru." Rin looked down at her feet, not wanting to see the hurt on the witch's face. She had been so kind to Rin.

Before she knew what was happening, her tiny chin had been lifted up, and she was staring into the purple eyes of the witch. "If your Lord cares for you, as you believe he does, then you will be with him soon." With that, the witch let go of Rin's chin, and slipped out of the room.

When she could no longer hear the woman's footsteps, Rin turned to the window, and whispered to herself. "Then I will be with him soon."

* * *

Okita swiftly cleaned all of the wounds on the younger man, and bandaged them with care. He had not seen another human around his home for many weeks, and he was starved for something to do, so with presented with the opportunity to be of some service, the old man jumped at it.

The strange man was lying on his bedroll, but Okita did not mind. He was too busy trying to help the young man survive the night. "What has happened?" He heard a regal voice ask him tiredly. Okita looked at the handsome young man sadly…it was strange that the young man just popped out of no where, and it was even stranger that the man could not remember what happened himself.

"That I am not sure of young one, but I do know that you did get yourself into an awful scrap, whatever it was."

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Okita." Answered as he continued to dress the wounds. He was nearly finished, when he felt a trembling hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the man, and saw the internal struggle in his eyes. Apparently, this man was of noble birth, and being civil to a commoner was not so easy.

"I-I do not understand why you are helping me." The man said coldly, with an almost suspicious air about him. Okita schooled his features to not look taken aback. He wasn't surprised that the man could not understand his helping hand. Nobles were all alike; they did not know how to accept offered help, believing that the person had ulterior motives.

"My boy, I can only say that is not within me not to help you. If you cannot understand my explanation, then it is obvious that you have a road ahead of you."

"What do you mean? Explain yourself." The irony of the situation was not lost on Okita. In his present state, the young noble had not strength to back up his commands, and Okita realized that he probably did not know how to act otherwise. Life would not be easy on this one…

"It is obvious that you have much growing up to my boy. Just because a man is completely grown, does not mean he cannot learn. You I am sure are very grown up, but you still have much to learn."

"Now, go back to sleep. You will leave in two mornings. By that time you will have healed enough to be on your way. I won't have any moochers in my house. Why do you think I booted all of my free loading children out?"

.

* * *

Kagome stood in the woods. She watched as all of the ugliness of nature surrounded her. She felt encompassed by the trees sheer height and silent domination. The cool air that wrapped around her bare shoulders only survived to remind her of how cruel and cold nature was. Yes, the woods were ugly to her, now. Where as yesterday, they were beautiful and mystifying, holding secrets of forgotten people, forgotten languages, forgotten love. Oh yes...forgotten love. She knew the words very well. How well she knew forgotten love.

The woods were now black and twisted, mangled and diseased. The sounds of the night owl weren't nearly so sweet today, no they weren't so sweet. The white, purifying moon was glaring at her with steady eyes, wishing to see her fall on her face and give up. But, Kagome was not one to give up. Yes, she was indeed on her own, defenseless without any sort of weapon to secure her safety…but she wasn't giving up.

But, that did not make it fair. No it truly didn't. Because, she was alone…and that wasn't fair. Kagome should not have to be alone, not now. Perhaps, in a few years, when she was less grief stricken and more mature. When she wasn't harboring deep, soul engraving memories in her heart.

She was alone now. And, it wasn't fair.

They were all lost to her you see. All of her friends…all of her family. They were lost to her. She wasn't even sure if they were ever hers to lose in the first place. But, regardless of the tiny self-pitying questions about whether they were hers or not…that didn't not change that they were gone now. Gone to where, she did not know. But they were gone.

She wished she could not remember them. She wished that it were they who were stuck with this cursed life. She knew it was unfair and selfish, but did she not have the right to selfish? In all of her life, when had she ever done anything for herself? When it ever been about her? Why was she the self-sacrificing one? Giving up her sanity for the greater good? Why could it not be her for just this one time? Why was she stuck with the ill future, while the others went on, blissfully unaware?

Was she cast off of the island, while they got to remain in blessed paradise? Why was she given the short end of the stick, while they had the long ones? Why was she so easily replaced, and they were considered crucial? Why was she expendable…and they just…well…weren't?

Who gave them the right…the right to decide how valuable she was?

And… why was she so easily replaced.

It just wasn't fair.

Damn it!

She was worth something…

Why was she all alone?

"MEOW!" Kagome stopped her speed of light thoughts for a moment, to process the sound she had just heard. It was a cat's noise, yet it sounded more powerful than the average cat… And, why would a cat be in the woods anyhow?

"That's not normal." She whispered to herself, before slapping a hand over her mouth, to keep her giggles from escaping. Normal? When had that word ever applied to her life? Not in the last of her recollecting years that was for sure.

"Meow!" The same animal made another call, except with less force this time. Kagome looked about her, looking for a place to hide. She did not know what was going on, but she did know that she could not protect herself. Her eyes frantically searched the forest grounds, but before she could find a suitable tree that was big enough for her to hide behind, something began to rub her leg. Kagome froze up, and allowed herself a moment of sheer silence. How could she have let whatever was currently on her leg sneak up on her? Kagome was afraid to look down, fearing on what she may find.

Why did Inuyasha have to be right?

* * *

_"I'll stay up this time, Inuyasha, and keep watch. I know you're tired." Kagome smiled brightly at her companion. The group had been split up, and it was just her and white haired hanyou. Inuyasha was afraid that someone might try to attack them, while Kagome was injured. She had broken her arrow-shooting arm, and Inuyasha was guilty that he could not have prevented it. It had happened during a fight with a water demon…long story._

_Kagome knew that without some sleep, should a demon attack, Inuyasha would be in no condition to fight. She didn't mind staying up, she could not sleep anyhow. _

_Inuyasha looked at her with a stunned gaze, before shaking his head and letting out a chuckle. Apparently, the thought had never come to him. "Wench, you couldn't possibly keep watch. A horde of demons could run past your eyes, and you'd probably never see them. Go to sleep." Kagome had been hurt immensely by his degrading words, so she narrowed her eyes, before turning away from him, leaving him to his work. _

* * *

Kagome hated to admit that the insensitive jerk had been correct, but she did not have time to dwell. There was something potentially very dangerous rubbing up against her. She did not like the chances that it was a little bunny that only wanted attention. Kagome was afraid, but she had to know what she was dealing with. Hopefully, she would be able to out run the creature…

With a deep breath, Kagome looked down at her leg, preparing to shriek. She opened her mouth, but the opposite sound came out. She laughed. For the first time in days she laughed, and it felt good. Her soft laughter quickly became stronger, to the point that she held on to her belly. Her legs gave way, and she fell to the ground still laughing loudly. Kagome was on her back now, rolling around laughing, at the irony of it all. But, she quickly stopped laughing, when she felt weight on her stomach.

"Meow!" Kagome looked at her chest to find that Kirara had climbed on her stomach, looking rather put out. The irritable 'meow' only backed up Kagome's observation. Kagome put a hand on Kirara's fur and began to stroke her head.

"I'm sorry Kirara. I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the situation. You see, I thought that you were some sort of demon coming to kill me…so imagine my surprise when I look down and see you." The fire cat blinked her, almost as if saying she understood.

"What are you doing out here? You should be Sango…Heck…you should not even remember me." Kagome said, as her jovial mood drained from her.

"You do remember me Kirara?"

" Meow."

"How is that possible?" Kagome wondered aloud, to no one in particular. "Well it doesn't matter. Kirara I cannot go back with you. You must go back to Sango." The fire cat did not budge from her spot on Kagome's stomach; in fact she began to curl up into an adorable little ball. As much as she loved having the fire cat around, Kagome knew that this could not continue.

"Kirara?" The girl watched as the female feline looked up at her dully. Her red eyes slowly blinked, and she looked as if she were going back to sleep.

"Kirara? I don't know how you remember me, and I don't care. You must go back to Sango." The fire cat blinked again, before letting out a small and annoyed sound. Kagome knew that she was not winning the battle against the demonic cat, but she knew that she had to. Kagome was to be alone, and that was how it should be. Kirara belonged with her master. After several attempts to forcibly make the cat go back, Kagome realized that she would quickly overpowered, when the cat transformed into a much bigger type of feline.

So, she tried the reasoning tactic, but everything she said seemed to fall on deaf ears. With one last feeble attempt, Kagome said, "Sango needs you."

When the transformed fire cat looked at Kagome, she seemed to be saying. _"No. You need me."_ Kagome sighed, and sat on her haunches. She couldn't say that it wasn't true…

"But what about Sango? Won't she miss you? She is your master." When the fire cat 'meowed' sadly, and changed back into a harmless looking kitten, Kagome understood. Kagome wasn't the only one that was forgotten. Now that she thought about, Kirara had not been anywhere in sight…_that _day. The cute cat demon had also been forgotten. Kagome shook her head that was not fair. She had wanted someone to share her pain, but it did not seem fair that it had to be the little fire cat.

With that thought, Kagome picked up the small cat and pulled held her in her arms. "Well, don't worry about them. I'll take care of you. And, you can take care of me. I suppose we need each other."

But, as she picked herself off of the ground, she couldn't help wonder why something didn't feel right. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was leaving something behind.

* * *

_"Well…are you sure that is the only way?" A young girl asked another girl that looked a lot like her. She was standing in the middle of a deserted town, looking sadly at her mirror image. The dust from the dry ground kept shuffling upwards, and getting into her eyes, and now they were filling with unshed tears. _

_"No! Kagome don't even consider it." She heard one of her friends yell. The girl turned to face the viewer, and shook her head sadly when she looked into his eyes. His mouth was telling her no, but his eyes, the windows to his soul, were saying something entirely different. He was only saying what he was out of duty. It was almost pathetic, how he had lied to himself. _

_The girl turned back to face a blank looking woman. "You are correct, reincarnation. He does not mean it. What is worse, he does not know it. But, do you blame him? No one wants to see this mission fail, because of you." _

_"No one wants to see this mission fail…because of you." The girl heard the words in her mind._

_"Mission fail…"_

_"Because of…"_

_"You." _

_"Kagome NO! Don't listen to her, we will find away. Kaede will fix this." She heard a female voice say, but it sounded as if she were really convincing herself, not Kagome. _

_"You see…they don't understand. They don't realize the enormity of the situation, well maybe the monk can…but as of now that isn't possible. I can heal him, girl. You cannot. I will only help if you do as I say. I can help him live."_

_"Do you want your friend to die, because that is what you are doing. If he dies, then it is on your head… it is on your hands." _

_"No!" Kagome said in a whisper. "I don't want this." _

_"Then, help solve the problem. You are the problem."_

**_"You are the problem."_**

****

_"In the end little girl…when it is time to measure up, you just do nott make the cut. I do." The deadpan voice only held truths, no gloating, not pitying …just the truth. This was the truth, in its most horrible form. This was the truth. _

_"But, then you, already knew this. You were just waiting for someone to tell it to you. To confirm what you know to be true. Well here is your confirmation." _

_"Come on, girl..." _

_"NO KAGOME!" Kagome closed her eyes, and blocked out her friends. She ignored them, because Kikyo was right…_

_"Ok." Was all she could manage, as she stepped closer to her enemy, herself. _

_"Hey! Where are you guys? KAGOME!" The young woman heard the cries of an infant boy calling her name, as she surrendered. _

_"Shippo."_

* * *

Kagome shot up, as she was thrown from her dream. She had dreamt of that day, and it had been a painful thing to relive. Her eyes were misty as the memories of her old life came back to her. The ghosts of her past seemed to haunt her every night.

But, tonight she realized something that she hadn't before. Shippo.

That was what she had left behind. Like Kirara, he had not been there. He also had been forgotten, because he remembered. She had to find him…who knew where he was, or what was happening to him. "Kirara!" Kagome bellowed as she searched for the missing fire cat. She groped around in the dark, searching for her.

"KIRARA!" she screamed, before hearing a roar, from above her. Kagome looked up to see a fully transformed Kirara in the air.

"We need to find Shippou!" Kagome screamed, as the cat began to descend to the ground. When she heard Kirara let out another growl, she realized that the demon had already been looking.

"Did you find him?" She asked the hunter. Kagome heard a roar, and knew that she had. Kagome jumped on the fire cat's back, and held on to her fur, as the cat sped away. Kagome could not see anything. Everything was blurred under the moonlight, and Kagome was simply going to fast. So, she enjoyed feeling the cold night air slapping her face, as she rode on Kirara's back. She and the cat were going at terrific speeds, and Kagome was getting used to the speed, when suddenly there was nothing. The speed, the air, and the feelings that came along with it were gone. Kirara had finally stopped.

Kagome recognized where they were instantly. It was the clearing that she had been in hours ago, when Kirara had found her. Kirara slowly went to the ground, just outside the clearing, and let Kagome down. Kagome began to race to the clearing, where she could see a small lump in the ground that she knew was Shippo. Fear gripped her, perhaps the kitsune had fainted from exhaustion, perhaps he had been attacked and these were his remains, perhaps…

But, Kagome did not finish her worried thoughts. As a matter of fact, she had stopped all together. She was some how rooted to her present spot, only a few feet away from the clearing…only a few feet from Shippo. Her little friend, the child she had been raising for years. Someone who was alone like her. Someone who still remembered. Someone who had not forgotten.

Kagome had stopped, because a horrific thing was happening. Someone was entering the clearing, someone she knew…someone she hated. She watched through paralyzed eyes as man with an elegantly form and graceful movements slowly walked over to her little boy. Kagome watched as his silvery hair hid his beautiful face, as he knelt down beside the young boy. She was entranced by his very essence; the strange mood that had suddenly taken over the forest at his presence amazed her. The mood was sensual and alluring…yet cold…untouchable. She realized that the mood he created was much like he himself. It seemed that even the trees were bending closer to him. All wanted to be near him but he was as intangible as he was magnetic. He could not be touched.

Then, he had always been that way to her. He was a god, while she a mere mortal. No one could touch him…but, something seemed strange with his essence. Something seemed to be off. As if he were not as untouchable as he once was. But, Kagome knew that wasn't possible. The only way for him to ever be in the grasp of the lower beings was if he were to fall… he would have to fall from his god-like status. And, that wasn't possible.

But…that did not mean he could do as he wished with Shippo. Kagome had snapped out of her temporary paralysis, as she saw his clawed hand near the soft and tender skin of the baby fox. She would not let him hurt the boy.

* * *

* * *

End of chapter


	4. chapter three

>>>9 month delay...hurried and typed...no edit...will do later. >>>

FOUR

The boy was crying, or at one time had been. His face was red with frustration, and wet with tears. The silver haired man found the tears to be intriguing, and he could not help but be curious by them. He could remember little, but he did remember that he had never understood the concept of tears.

What was their purpose?

How did wetness staining the face help a man to feel better? One would think that would in fact make him feel worse. Strange things..tears.

He decided to investigate. Why should a child have tears? Why was he not with his family? He slowly emerged into the place that he saw the little boy sitting. "Sasaki" (that name was not at all ticklilng his fancy- he hoped it were not his real one) sensed that slow ease was the best way to approach the sad creature, and well he did. With extreme slow, he knelt down beside the boy and looked into his face.

The boy was crying silent tears again, and something compelled Sasaki to reach out to the boy. Sasaki had no clue as to why he was doing these things, but went along with his instinct without complaint. He reached up to the boy's face and wiped the tears away. The wetness of the tears reminded him of something..as though he had once done it before. He could only imagine he had done several times for that missing child Rin.  
-

Kagome, without thinking, charged toward her victim. She did not take notice that she had no protection or weapons to fight with, and let anger take over.

"Get away from him!" she yelled. Sesshomaru's head whipped up immediately. He looked slightly confused and a tad emabarrassed. He stood up quickly,  
and stared down at her advancing form.

"Kagome?" said a slightly confused and emotionally battered child. He looked up at her with hope; hope that she would remember him, and not cast him out. He had been so lonely for what seemed like so long, with out his family to love him.

Kagome normally would have greated the child with a kiss and smile, but her energy was focused on person. She had been so angry, and there was no one to take it out on. Now, here was an opportunity to let her feelings out.

"What are you doing? How dare you touch him, Sesshomaru! He's a child! Inuyasha is miles from here, your business is with him, so leave the rest of us alone," Kagome was standing directly under him now, and she refused to let fear set in to her body.  
She needed a release, and Sesshomaru was the only one who could give it to her, because he was the only one who would remember her.

"How dare I? I have the right to do as I please, woman! And, who is the "Sesshomaru" of which you speak?" The Demon Lord looked down at her with sophisticated dislike, and looked geninuely annoyed at the idea of being called by "Sesshomaru".

"What?" she snapped.

"You are Sesshomaru," she exclaimed. The man looked at her with general disgust and amazement, a quite interesting combination. He glared down into her eyes, and Kagome felt as though he were burning holes straight through the otherside.

"If you lie...'

"Have you gone crazy?" Kagome asked, as she began to back away. In one quick move, she swept Shippo in her arms, and she was prepared to run at any time. Sesshomaru seemed to have actually lost his mind. Perhaps that was what was wrong with his aura.

"I am of a sound mind, woman. Although, I am not sure about you," he countered coldly.

Kagome's cheeks reddened anger at the insult, but kept herself from attacking him. Her right mind had returned to her, and she no longer believed she was invincible and could in fact kill Sesshomaru with her bare hands.

"You really don't know who you are?"

"I thought I made that perfectly clear,"

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard," Shippo burst out. Kagome, unlike her blindly brave infant, was again too afraid to challenge the lord too much, but inwardly agreed. Life was much too ironic.

-

"Obviously, you must assist me in gaining my memory," Sessomaru said after Shippo had stopped laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" Kagome yelped for the second time that night.

"I can't..I won't," she said. Sessomaru may have scared her, but she would not let him manipulate her that way. He was just using her to get to Inuyasha! He had not forgotten his memory at all!

"Inuyasha does not even know who I am, nor does he have the memory to care! So, if you are using me to get to him, then you are wasting your energy. Go find Kikyo, she's the woman in his life now."

A number of questions circled in his brain: who was Kikyo and was this Inuyasha? Did this Inuyasha owe him a debt that he had never paid? Did he have Rin? Anger struck Sasaki or Sesshomaru (what was he to believe?) if this rude girl were telling the truth, and by the off handed way she offered up information he believed that to be so, then this man may have Rin!

"Does he have her?" He growled.

Kagome found it odd that he would refer to the Tessiga as a female, but decided not to comment. "He's always had it, and you know it. Stop trying to steal it," Although, Inuyasha was no longer in her life, she did not wish him or her other friends to come to harm.

Sasaki/ Sesshomaru (although, he was leaning towards the latter...it was a great deal better than the former) was even more livid than he had been before. How dare this girl call Rin and "it"! This Inuyasha, and maybe even this girl, would pay for stealing his Rin. How dare that girl imply that he were the one stealing: Rin was his.

"Take me to him," he demanded.

"No," She said. Sesshomaru's patience was wearing very thin.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Girl, I will do anything to anyone who stands in my way. I am looking for Rin. You know where she is, and you will take me to her. If you refuse, I will think of clever ways to make you change your mind,"

"Rin? What does she have to do with this?" Shippo yelled again. He was so confused...Sesshomaru didn't want the Tessiga, and he also didn't smell like himself...he didn't smell like a demon. This was all too much for one so young!


End file.
